Miénteme
by katze kat
Summary: Marshall lee confiesa en una carta dirigida a Fiona el motivo por el cual el la rechazo, teniendo la esperanza de aclarar el mal entendido que el mismo provoco antes de que ella se case con el Principe Flama
1. Chapter 1

**Miénteme**

**Capitulo I. Confesión de medianoche**

Para mi amada:

Parece como si hubiera pasado un singlo desde el día en que tu mirada dejo de buscar mi sombra; ojala fuera el amo del tiempo y pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás, cuando tu corazón y mente estaban enfocados solamente en mi persona… quisiera volver a escuchar de tus labios decirme cuanto "me quieres" como solías profesarlo en aquellos días antes de que _el _robara tu atención.

No te culpo de haberme remplazado en tu corazón, se que nunca correspondí a tus sentimientos y tu creíste inocentemente en todas las mentiras que te decía. Ahora estoy arrepentido de no haberte dicho en aquel entonces que yo también correspondía al sentimiento que me profesabas… soy un idiota. Pero mis miedos abrumaron mi juicio y pusieron en mi lengua ofensivas palabras a tu persona y se que herí tu corazón al burlarme de tu confesión de amor por mi. Oh mi querida Fiona si supieras que ese día no solo tu saliste lastimada, yo también sentí como si mil agujas atravesaran mi frio corazón al verte llorar de esa manera.

Eh cometido muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida aunque el mas grande de todos es ese día cuando te rechace… creí que hacia lo correcto; protegiéndote de mi persona ya que tarde o temprano descubrirías el verdadero ser oscuro que habita dentro de mi, no soportaba la idea de mirar en tus ojos el odio insano que acumularías en contra mía, verías cada uno de mis defectos y comprobarías con esos ojos cielo que posees todos los horrores de deberes que tengo que hacer como rey de los vampiros y sucesor de la nochosfera, no quería involucrarte en mis labores tan peculiares se que te conmocionarían. Pero yo fui el que resulto conmocionado al percatarme que tu me aceptabas tal cual era yo, no te impactaste cuando me viste en mi trasformación cuando dirigí por un tiempo la nochosfera, ni cuando impartía los castigos correspondientes a los seres que debían de cumplir su condena… simplemente me sonreíste como siempre lo haces, aceptando mi condición y mi oficio.

Nuestra amistad volvió a reforzarse, tras saber que aceptabas mis cualidades y defectos, por un instante tuve la ilusión de formar una relación estable como pareja, imaginándonos juntos durante varios años, pero la realidad volvió a golpearme de frente nuevamente… no me había percatado que tu condición de humana limitaba tu estadía en este mundo, pensaras que este pequeño percance se solucionaría inmediatamente si yo te transformara en un vampiro, pero tuve miedo… si querida Fiona por primera vez en muchas décadas volví a sentir miedo… de poner sobre tus hombros una pesada carga como esta, condenándote a vivir el mismo tormento que yo en esta eternidad, sin embargo hoy en día eh descubierto que el peor tormento que cala hasta mis huesos es no estar a tu lado, mientras soy castigado una y otra vez al verte en sus brazos.

Ojala no me hubiera guiado por mis miedos y frustraciones internos, ojala hubiera dejado de atormentarme con escenarios dramáticos negativos, ojala ese día hubiera correspondido tu demandante petición amorosa y así nunca te hubieras apartado de mi lado; pero el tiempo no perdona a nadie, menos a mi.

La sublime agonía tortura mi ser tras pasar cada minuto, simplemente al saber que no estarás mas a mi lado siento que mi cuerpo deambula sin rumbo, pues mi alma me la has robado ya que tu fuiste y siempre serás su dueña.

Soy victima de los espasmos y los escalofríos por las noches, pues mi memoria se aferra a tu nítido recuerdo ¡no quiero dejarte ir!… considérame egoísta y caprichoso, pues es lo que soy cuando se trata de ti. Quisiera arrancarme esta angustia que perfora mi pecho cada vez que te observo regalarle tus sonrisas a _el_, quisiera arrancarme mis ojos para no verlos mas… pero mi conciencia no me lo permite, aun no quiero quedarme sin la luz que me brindas cada día, bajo esta tiniebla de oscuridad de silencio en el cual caigo mas profundo.

Se que esta confesión esta fuera de lugar y tiempo, pues mi oportunidad la desaproveche no solamente una vez sino varias veces, pero quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos por ti nunca han cambiado incluso siento que te amo aun mas; tal vez nunca te lo demostré, ni te dije nada, por miedo… las mismas dudas infundadas que terminaron por consumirme.

Deseo verte mi querida Fiona en los riscos del lado oeste de AAA si es que tu correspondes a mi sentimiento, pero si no te presentas lo tomare como un rechazo y me dejare morir en soledad.

Atentamente Marshall lee

_Por fin termine de escribir lo que me había guardado hace tanto tiempo, solo falta que lo leas en la mañana y saber tu decisión, tengo miedo de tu respuesta mi querida Fiona._

_Me siento inseguro, pero no podía soportar esta tortura… no puedo verte partir al reino del Príncipe Flama sin que tu te enteres de mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti._

_Dejo sobre tu escritorio la carta en donde me confieso y expongo ante ti mis mas profundos secretos, me giro hacia tu cama donde puedo observar con detenimiento tus facciones relajadas mientras duermes y por inercia mi mano se mueve hacia tu cara en donde un travieso mechón de tu cabello se deja caer, lo coloco detrás de tu oreja para quedarme hipnotizado en tu respiración anhelando muchas noches como estas para contemplarte._

_Soy un intruso que invade tu propiedad y sin tu permiso acaricio una de tus mejillas… es tan cálida. Entre sueños oigo que murmuras su nombre, parece que soy masoquista ya que empiezo a creer que encuentro satisfacción en mi dolor… empiezo a resignarme de toda esperanza de que vuelvas a mi lado, pero eso no me desanima para robarte un beso esta noche… lo siento querida Fiona soy tentado a poseer tus labios aunque sea por ultima vez, espero que perdones mi capricho. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron un rw me animaron mucho para dar comienzo al segundo capitulo y el ultimo, de verdad muchas gracias a sauron123, guest, paziita67, NarkoNinjaZ, ashira23 (me da mucho gusto que andes por estos rumbos también), , melisa (ya esta terminada) y a todas las personas que leen mi historia.**

Capitulo II. Irremediable

_Ya casi es la hora acordada y aun no veo tu figura por estos rumbos, miles de preguntas giran en mi cabeza ¿Qué tal si no viste la carta que te deje? ¿y si… Cake la vio antes que tu pudieras leerla y decidió ocultártela? Se que no le agrado muy bien pero no creo que ella sea tan mala, o si… ¿y si tu decidiste ignorar mis sentimientos, abandonándome a este sufrimiento? Eso es algo que no quiero, tengo miedo de que no te aparezcas…_

_Por un instante mis dudas son disueltas al verte llegar, siento que mi corazón ardera en cualquier segundo a pesar de que se que ya no late como cuando estaba vivo; tus pasos son cautelosos hasta llegar a donde estoy… pero aun no logro ver tu mirada ya que tu cabeza esta inclinada hacia abajo._

-Deberías de cubrirte mejor con esa sombrilla, el sol aun no se oculta por completo- _me dices sin siquiera tartamudear, pero aun no logro ver tus ojos…_

-No te preocupes, estoy bien…- _trato de hablar lo mas fluido posible, pero siento que en cualquier momento desfalleceré ante ti, aun siento los nervios apoderarse de mi y me siento mas temeroso cuando veo en tu mano derecha la carta que te eh escrito_

-Dime si esto es otra de tus bromas Marshall- _me pides con autoridad alzando en el proceso frente a mi cara la carta_ –porque no lo considero gracioso-

- No… - _las palabras se atoran en mi boca_ –todo es verdad-

-y entonces que quieres… de mi- _oigo que titubeas, y tu mirada no se aparta de mis ojos como tratando de descubrir mas allá de mis palabras_

-Quiero todo… te quiero toda para mi; tus sonrisas, tu alegría, tu tristeza, tu ira, tus arrebatos, quiero todo tu ser- _tus facciones faciales van cambiando conforme hablo, se que la duda te agobia y la consternación te abruma _-quiero compartir contigo mi vida, y que la compartas conmigo-

-Porque hasta ahora me confiesas esto-

-Simplemente porque tuve miedo, pero ahora ya no siento mas dudas, se que fui un egoísta al guardarme mis verdaderos sentimientos hasta el día de ahora y lo sigo siendo al querer que aceptes estar a mi lado- _me acerco mas a ti_

-Tu- _murmuras como temiendo que escuché tu confesión. Veo cómo el viento mueve los mechones rubios de tu cabellera, juegan en el aire conforme el viento los mece_ –solo juegas conmigo Marshall-_ apartas tu mirada_

-No lo hago- _trato de volver a capturar tu atención, por lo que decido colocar mi fría mano sobre tu rostro para elevar tu mentón y me mires nuevamente._

-Yo… estoy confundida…- _pequeñas lagrimas surcan tu bello rostro_ –por muchos años te quise y a cada momento buscaba de tu compañía, pero- _tu respiración se agita_ –yo ahora amo al príncipe flama-

_Dejo de tocar tu bello rostro al sentir como el aire se escaba de mis pulmones y mi cabeza terminada de analizar tus ultimas palabras _

-no es verdad- _¡no puedes amarlo! me repito una y otra vez_. _La oscuridad de la noche nos atrapa y ya no es necesario que cargue mi sombrilla_

-Marshall… yo lo siento mucho, pero mi corazón le pertenece a el, desde el primer momento que lo conocí sentí una chispa en mi interior, a cada minuto no dejo de pensar en el y esta agradable sensación que me hace sentir, jamás la había experimentado con nadie, ni siquiera por ti- _quiero que pares ¿acaso no ves que cada palabra que sale de tus labios me hieren? destrozas mi alma o lo que queda de ella_

-no digas mas- _me dejo caer sobre mis rodillas_

-Marshall, yo no quiero herirte pero tampoco quiero que creas en falsas ilusiones… no se como ayudarte-

-si me quieres ayudar, entonces miénteme… dime que no lo amas y solo me necesitas a mi, que yo soy la razón de tu existir-

-Marshall- _murmuras a penas mi nombre y antes de decirme otra cosa que no sea mi verdad jalo tu cuerpo hasta el mío y beso tus labios, para que compruebes todo lo que siento por ti_

_Tal vez sea lo mas loco que eh hecho en mi vida, siento que tus manos tratan de apartarme de ti, pero sigo siendo mas fuerte que tu e impido que te alejes de mi, temo que huyas… pero nuestro encuentro es interrumpido, por una brillante luz. Ya te has dado cuenta que es el quien nos a descubierto, y en un movimiento rápido de mi descuido o tal vez fuiste tu quien por un segundo fuiste mas fuerte que yo, te apartas de mi corriendo en dirección adonde se fue el intruso, tu príncipe._

-no vallas Fionna- _grito con desesperación, pero tu ignoras mi llamado y sigues corriendo tras el._

_Siento como el mundo se me vienen encima, al comprobar con mis propios ojos que es a el a quien verdaderamente amas. Ya no ay vuelta atrás, el tiempo fue mi peor enemigo al no confesarte lo que realmente sentía por ti años atrás. Ahora pago las consecuencias de mi decisión. Si tan solo hubiera despejado todos mis miedos y dudas en el pasado esto nunca hubiera ocurrido, jamás te hubiera apartado de mi lado y por lo tanto jamás lo hubieras conocido._

_Floto hasta llegar en donde te encuentras, veo que al fin alcanzaste a tu príncipe; el parece hervir en cólera pero tu rápidamente lo tomas de las manos, susurrándole algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, parece que tus palabras lo tranquilizan y te besa; el corresponde tu afecto y tu el de el, mientras que a mi me toca llorar en silencio._

_Solo me queda remediar este conflicto que eh causado con tu verdadero amor y pedirles disculpa a ambos por mi egoísmo; solo eso me queda por hacer. Ruego para que no me odies y me permitas estar a tu lado aunque sea como amigo._

Porque presiento que a mas de una persona no le va a gustar el final, sinceramente aun no me decido si dejarlo con este final o suba otro capitulo el aun no tengo del todo definido.


End file.
